


1-02-16

by larrysbitchx



Series: Bus Au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Begging, Bruises, Camp, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerd Louis, Punk Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, don't worry they're all sexual, duh - Freeform, i guess, mention of daddy, obviously!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to camp and have to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning me makes you nicer?!

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this last year I know I'm horrible. But here's a story full of the sexual frustration built inside of me.... 
> 
> Btw can I just ask, how tf do you write about rimming? I legit haven't wrote a damn thing in a year. So please excuse 2014 me from 2016 me because I technically started writing this back then but I never finished it.

Louis patiently stood outside in the cold, waiting for this teacher to give him his cabin number along with the set of names of his cabin mates and his roommate. After a long bus ride here, sitting next to the devil himself, Harry Styles, he was glad that he had gotten away from the curly haired boy. He was still, highly embarrassed from his inappropriate behaviour previously in the bus. Not to mention he felt completely wobbly after he stood up from his seat after the incident. An incident he hoped to never repeat. 

“Your cabin number is…. 7… You will be rooming with Horan, Malik, Payne, and your roommate will be…. What a coincidence!” She reads out, surprised at the last part. It doesn’t sound good to Louis. He wanted to be roomed with Liam but it seemed that his teachers had a different plan for him. 

“Who is it?” he warily asked. 

“Harry Styles” His teacher replied. Louis stood there frozen, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. His heart was rapidly beating as he felt it drop into his stomach. 

“What? How is that possible!?!” He began in a high pitched tone. There was no way he was going to be rooming with the sex crazed boy. 

“Well Mr.Tomlinson, the roommates are alphabetically paired up. I’m sure you know how the alphabet goes. O, R, S, T… If there’s any problems with Mr.Styles then I’m sure we could figure something out for you” She offered as she wrote a note down on her clipboard. 

“But there are tons of things wrong with him! He’s a rapist for starters! I don’t want to roomed with a horny teenager who’s potentially going to rape me, Mrs.Thompson you have to change my roommate!” He half-screams with his hands flying out. Students nearby begin to stare. 

“I’ll tell you what Louis. This is your graduation present from me” She starts as she hands him a whistle.

“Blow it three times if he tries anything. I will change you’re roommate immediately” She offers with a devilish smile as she turns her head around to assist another student. Rape is a serious issue, and his Gym teacher just shrugged it off as anything. Either that or she doesn’t believe that Harry could be anything more than an innocent boy.

Louis huffs and puffs, grabbing his luggage to lead himself to his cabin. 

…. 

“So it looks like we’re rooming together” Harry rejoices with a smirk on his face as they meet at the front door of their room.

“We’ll see about that! You lay one finger on me and I will not hesitate to tell on you” He sassiest speaks as he grabs the knob and turns it, the door creaking open to reveal one bed along with a drawer beside it. 

“Why is there only one bed? There’s two of us!” He panics.

“I guess we’re gonna have to share then! I hope you’re a good cuddler” Harry jubilantly speaks as he grabs their luggage and hauls it into the room with a stunned Louis standing at the door frame. 

“I refuse to share a bed with you. I’m going to go to Mrs.Thompson and get her to do something about this” He argues against and offers his idea. 

“Go ahead. What is she going to do about it? Not like there’s any spare beds lying around especially since we are a full house. They barely even let me come on this trip” Harry points out as he begins to unpack his things while Louis remains still. He stood there decidedly as he thought out the situation. There wasn’t much they could do for him and he refused to sleep on the floor as mice crawled around during the night. 

“Alright Styles, but if you so as much breath in the same direction I will not hesitate to tell on you” he gave in, walking into the room with a finger pointing at the curly haired boy who stared at him with a smirk plastered on his face. He advanced towards Louis and leaned in closer.

“Wasn’t complaining much when I had three fingers stuck up your ass princess” Harry whispered to him, smiling arrogantly as he stood behind Louis. 

“You little-“ Louis started as he turned around and his hand flew up to smack Harry across the face but the satisfying sound of slapping delicate skin didn't ricochet. Harry caught Louis’ hand mid-way and the smile on his face disappeared. 

“Unless you plan on using your hands for good then I suggest you watch where you direct those things, wouldn't want anyone finding out about your secret love for pretty pink lace panties” he threatened as he gently let go of the blue eyed boy’s wrist. He pulls away and starts to fold his clothes and put them away in the drawers.

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that?” Louis half-screams at him but get’s no reaction. 

He shakes his head and leaves the room to meet the group of children he would soon be counselling with the rest of the boys for the week. 

… 

He doesn't see much of Harry for the next day. He ends up sharing a bunk with Liam whom gladly cuddles him with warmth and comfort. He tells him of the encounters he’s had with Harry, including the one on the bus. Liam scrunches up his face with the glorified details of his best mate getting off by a jackass. But he can’t deny the way that Louis complains about Harry. He makes it sound like he completely hates the guy, riled up by him but in reality Liam thinks that Louis has a little crush on him. Harry Styles is many things but not what Louis describes him as. 

… 

By the second day Harry doesn't show up, Louis becomes furious. He has to take care of 15 other rascals by himself because Zayn, Niall, and Liam are on kitchen duty. And Harry is no where to be found. He forces Niall to take watch of the kids while he goes to fetch Harry. 

“Fuck yeah Holly” He hears faint moans coming from Harry’s bedroom. The closer he gets to the door, the further he wants to move away. He’d rather not interrupt Harry in the middle of fucking some poor unintellectual girl but he doesn't want to be responsible for 15 kids by himself. He knocks on the door and waits a few minutes but there’s no response and the moans have multiplied. Irritated he twists the knob and swings the door open. The horrific scene of a blonde on her knees in front of Harry practically makes him vomit in his mouth.    
“Louis!” Harry shouts as he chucks a pillow at him. The girl immediately pulls off of him and ashamedly looks at Louis with tears running down her cheeks. “Harry who the fuck is that?” She rudely speaks in a bratty tone. “Louis get the fuck out” Harry yells as he points to the door. 

“What? No! You and I are responsible for 15 kids today and you’re here getting your dick sucked” Louis complains angrily. 

“I fucking can’t believe this Harry” The girl says flabbergasted. She gets off the floor and collects her things hurriedly. 

“Holly wait” Harry starts but she shoves a hand in his face to shut him up “Don’t even bother Harry” She scatters to the cabin door and slams it in his face. 

Harry grunts, slamming his fist at the door. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” He screams and Louis stands helpless at their room door, watching him from down the hall. Harry lets out a deep sigh and turns around with a feverish, red face. 

“This is what happens when you don’t fucking knock” He shouts at the smaller boy. He advances towards him, cornering him against the wall. 

“I-I did, you didn’t hear me” Louis tries to reason with. He’s scared. Harry is terrifying when he’s angry, and cornering him against the walls isn’t a good place to be when someone is angry. 

“Don’t make excuses Louis! Just because I’m getting some doesn’t mean you can get your jealous ass over here and ruin it for me” He miffed at the blue eyed boy towering over him. 

“Jealous ass? Ex-fucking-scuse you! I came here to get you so you could help me do the activity of the day with 15 spoiled brats, not to ruin your sexual life” Louis retorts, shoving his index finger at Harry’s chest. 

Hesitating, Harry shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. 

“I’m not arguing over this however you owe me” He settles on as he shuffles closer. Louis could feel his minty breath fanning over the vast of his skin. 

“I don’t owe you shit” Louis responded but it wasn’t apparent enough to Harry as he began to lightly nibble at the base of Louis’ neck. “Harry-“ He’s about to tell him to stop but Harry’s teeth are grazing gently on Louis’ sweet spot, a tongue brushing over it and Louis can’t help but let a whimper leave his lips. Harry immediately begins to migrate lower, hands on Louis’ sides while lightly grinding against his crotch. Louis feels out of breath, mind disoriented for a mere minute before he suddenly realizes the event that is about to take place. “Stop” He demands as he snaps back to reality and pushes Harry away. 

“But you-“ He starts however Louis cuts him off “I don’t owe you shit, now get dressed we’re teaching a bunch of privileged twats how to canoe” he orders as he saunters to the cabin door. Slamming the door behind him, Harry swears and shakes his head. He concludes on one thing as he changes, Louis Tomlinson is a fucking tease. 

… 

Closing the door, Louis leans against the door and tries to slow his rapid breathing. He smiles with the knowledge of his new found power over Harry Styles. 

… 

“Alright boys and girls, first things first. Everyone here needs to wear a life jacket” Louis begins to give his instructions as he grabs a life jacket and slips it on one of the kids to demonstrate, buckling the straps and adjusting it to the kid’s body. They stand on a pier that lays above the lake. Harry and Louis are at the end while the children stand in front of them. 

Harry stands in the corner, hands behind his back. He’s bored off his mind of Louis’ explanations. 

“Can anybody tell me why we put on life jackets?” he asks as a merciful amount of hands, including Harry’s go up in the air. “Ooo, choose me” Harry eagerly but obnoxiously speaks up as if he’s a kid. He’s gotten a smirk on his face that yells mischief but Louis doesn’t read into it. 

“Yes Harry?” Louis responded, rolling his eyes. 

“In case this happens” He answered as he pushes Louis with force. Swinging his arms he attempts to grab something, failing miserably as all he gets is air and slips off the pier. The children go wild as they laugh, watching the nerdy boy fall with a big splash. 

They don’t notice that Louis doesn’t ascend above until after the first minute. 

“Louis” Harry yells out but there’s no answer. Few seconds later a body that belongs to Louis, appears above water. He’s not moving at all and his eyes are closed. The kids go silent along with Harry who panics. “Louis!” He screams as he chucks his jacket off and dives into the cold water. He pulls a couple strokes and grabs Louis by the waist before he swims back to the pier. 

The children help him and Louis up the ladder and lay him onto the pier. Lifeless he lays, Harry opens his mouth to begin to perform CPR. He delivers two rescue breaths, afterwards finding Louis’ sternum. Using his heel he depresses Louis’ sternum. He continues to push against it up to 30 times before he goes to give two rescue breaths. He then goes back to Louis’ sternum and within the next two pushes Louis begins to choke and splutter lake water out of his mouth. Harry rolls him onto his side as he pukes the water out. “Bloody hell” He whispers groggily once he’s done and is coming to. He looks around his surroundings and realizes where he’s at. 

“Louis, love, are you okay?” a husky familiar voice calmingly asks. Adjusting his eyes on the curly headed bloke, he shakes his head before answering “I’m fine you twat! What were you thinking?” He whisper-shouts at him. One of the girls hands Harry his jacket and Harry thanks her and takes it to wrap around Louis. “I’m sorry love, I thought you knew how to swim” he offers a weak apology and Louis decides to accept the jacket but not the apology. “Come on let’s get you to the cabin” He slides his arms under Louis’ body and lifts him off the ground. “Harry- the kids” Louis warns but Harry comes up with a new idea. “Who wants to spend the rest of today making crafts?” He questions the younger group. Almost everyone raises their hand up, still too terrified from Louis’ accident to continue on.

“Alright let’s go” he finalizes on as he leads the group back to their cabin, carrying Louis bridal style. 

… 

He puts the TV on for the children to watch while he helps Louis out of his clothes. Grabbing some of his own, he dresses Louis in a lavender sweater of his and sweatpants. He slips on a pair of Louis’ uggs on the blue eyed boy’s feet and puts his glasses on along. 

“Louis, I am so sorry for pushing you into the lake. I was just angry at you for Holly and I didn’t mean to drown you” He apologizes as he holds Louis’ hand in his own and kisses his pale white knuckles. Shying away, Louis pulls his hand away. Blushing furiously, pale skin, breath still shaken.

“You’re an asshole you know that?” Louis wonders and Harry smiles, chuckling at his comment. 

“Yeah I know, I can be real jerk” he responds and continues to explain his plan for the children. “Listen I’m going to take the kids down to the arts and crafts room and then I’m going to take them to lunch. You think you’re going to be ok in here by yourself or should I get Liam?” He suggested. 

“No thanks, I’ll be fine in here” Louis replied as he shook his head. Harry grabbed a set of blankets and threw them gently onto Louis before exiting the room. 

… 

 

Later that night, Harry came in with Liam along with a tray of food. 

“Hey princess, how are you feeling?” Harry teases as he sits on the edge of the bed and sets the tray of food down. There’s cookies, soup, mac and cheese, strawberries, and milk. He thanks them and sits up to begin devouring his meal. 

“The kids made you a get well card” Liam informs him as he hands Louis the piece of glittery paper. He opens the note and nearly splutters his milk everywhere at the little drawing. It’s a picture of Harry and Louis kissing with hearts around it. He can tell it’s him and Harry because Harry’s hair has the swirly dark brown locks and his hair is straight and caramel.

“Liam did you check to see what they drew?” He interrogates as he reads the letter. “We hope you get better and wish you tons of kisses from your boyfriend”. 

“Not really why?” He answers as he and Harry lean in to take a look. At first sight both boys chuckle, a crimson red appearing on Harry’s cheeks. 

“Boyfriend huh? Why don’t we make their wish come true?” Harry inquires with a smirk on his face as he leans closer to Louis. 

Louis lightly slaps his arm at his snide comment. “Nope, don’t even think about it Styles” Louis retorts. 

“Louis, is that a hickey on your neck?” Liam points out, as he had been analyzing the two boys’ behaviours. 

“What? No!” Louis immediately responds in panic. He knows its from Harry but he doesn’t want to admit anything to his bestfriend. 

“Hey Liam, it’s time for lights out” Zayn pops in, interrupting them at the best time possible (for Louis). 

“Okay, be there in a sec. You two going to be okay sharing a bed tonight considering today’s earlier events?” Liam questions and the two boys give each other a reassuring look before replying “Yes”. 

“Alright, night Lou. No funny business in here” Liam warns as he presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Liam!” Louis screeches in protest but doesn't bother to argue as Liam exits the room. 

“So…” Harry starts as the door shuts close. “You want to make-out now or…?” He suggests and Louis grabs a strawberry and throws it at him. “You’re an ass, a literal ass” He answers as he shakes his head in disgust. 

… 

Later into the night when everybody is sound asleep, Harry rolls on his side of the bed whimpering. He’s having a repeat of nightmares and with all his rustling and small whimpers he wakes Louis up. 

“Harry..?” Louis groggily speaks out. He shakes Harry who stirs in his sleep. “Harry” He repeats more lucidly. Harry’s eyes flutter open, a deep breath being taken in. “Hey, it’s alright” louis assures him of something. He’s not sure what but he tries to comfort the tattooed boy. He wraps his arm around him and pulls him in. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks him as he tangles his hand into the dark brown curls. 

“Louis?” Harry shakily breathes out as he looks up. “Yes?” Louis answers looking down at the boy. His eyes are glazed with tears and it’s the first time anyone has seen the curly haired boy in a weak state. “Kiss me, please” He begs as he holds onto Louis tight. Louis stares into the forest green that is his eyes before he nods his head and leans in for a sweet kiss. Their lips part slightly as they mould together perfectly. 

“Thank you” Harry says once they pull away. He shuffles and turns his body so Louis could spoon him and closes his eyes. 

… 

 

Harry ignores him at all costs the next day. During the activity of the day he heads off to the kitchen to help out, leaving him with Liam. After lunch they sing at the campfire and Harry is supposed to stand next to him (alphabetical order by last names) but he ends up sitting next to Holly, chatting her up. Blood boils inside of Louis. He knows he shouldn't be jealous or anything but he can’t help it. Nobody just spends a heartfelt day with him and leaves him the next day for some bitch. 

He watches the way Harry flirts shamelessly with her and decides to do the same himself. So he gets off from his spot and sits next to Greg. 

“Hey Louis” Greg greets him as he sits. Greg has had a huge crush on Louis for a couple years now, and everyone’s known it. He was very attractive however not Louis’ type. He might as well make the boy’s day and flirt with him. 

“Hey love” He replies as he scoots closer to him, smiling brightly at him. 

“So…H-how do you like camp so far?” Greg stutters, cheeks rosy. 

“Love it. Especially since we have blushing cute boys sitting around” He responds leaning closer into the other boy’s personal space. 

“D-did you just call me c-cute?” Greg stammers, shying away from him. 

“Of course I did babe” Louis replies back, bored out of his mind. 

… 

 

“So Harry…About last time. I shouldn't have run out on you like that” Holly starts, hands on Harry’s thighs. 

“No, you shouldn’t have” Harry agrees with a smirk on his face. He’s inclining forward to attach their lips but all he sees is the cerulean seas of Louis’ eyes and he backs away. There’s a new form of energy pumping throughout him with the thoughts of Louis’ lips on his. The way they moulded perfectly, the soft sweet think lips of the caramel haired boy. Quick flashes of bodies sliding against one another run through his mind, moans and whines filling his brain and he just can’t imagine the other body being Holly. 

“Why don’t we head back to mine after this and I’ll finish what I started” Holly offers seductively. But Harry’s attention is no longer on her as his eyes are stuck on Louis. Louis who’s sitting next to Greg, laughing. Greg giving him the same look Holly does. They’re flirting. “Maybe another time Holly” he answers as he completely becomes oblivious to his surroundings, everything but Louis is blurry. 

He gets off his seat and advances towards Louis, jealousy rising inside of him. “We need to talk” He growls, once he reaches Louis, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Greg. “What the fuck Harry” Louis spits as he’s whisked away from a confused Greg. He gets nothing but silence from the pierced curly headed boy as he allows him, to drag him to their cabin.


	2. Hot sex???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um...they fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a horrible human being. Here it is. No I did not proof read. Yes I know there's no daddy kink I am sorry plans change. And also I know people cannot bloody come without being touched their first time but deal with it I was barely motivated to write this and I am sorry.

“Harry, seriously what the actual f-“ He’s about to rage once Harry has opened the door to their room, however he’s cut off immediately as he’s flung to the closest wall, cold plump lips crashing into his. Being kissed by Harry is like sudden fire igniting as it’s met with gasoline. He’s roughly pinned against the wall, lips tangled into one another as their tongues explore each other’s mouths. He’s never been kissed like this, like his breath was completely taken away by the kiss itself, his mind went bubbly and floaty and he could barely think anything but ‘more,more,more’. 

His hands are clutching Harry’s t-shirt, pulling him unbelievably close. He then snakes his arms around Harry’s neck as they pull away for breath. Harry barely gives him enough time to regain his breath before he ducks his head down to Louis’ neck, finding Louis’ pulse point. He begins to suck, teeth lightly grazing on his skin as he tries to form bruises over his neck. Louis’ opens his mouth to release a string of moans however, he’s completely breathless and has forgotten how to breath. Harry was like a toxic poison that was leaving him weak in the knees, butterflies in the stomach, and pleasure coursing through his body. “Harry” He lets a weak moan, arms moving down to clutch onto Harry’s biceps in order to keep himself up. Harry’s hands travel down to grip onto his thighs and hoist him up so that Louis could wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. 

Harry takes a few steps back, detaching his lips from Louis’ neck and moving further down to his collarbones. He then advances towards the bed and lowers Louis down onto it. He unbuttons his top, and continues to lower his lips as he leaves a beautiful art work of hickies on Louis’ torso. “Har-Harry, fuck, wait” He mumbles and Harry comes to a halt, looking up from those sinful thick lashes, a thin ring of green surrounding his dilated pupils.

“What”

“I’ve never..um..never mind” 

He wanted to tell him it was his first time, he wanted to tell him he was a virgin, but he couldn’t bare to bring himself. A blush crept his onto his cheeks, he felt as if Harry didn’t care. 

“No, Louis, what is it? Do you have herpes? Or did you want to top or what?” He wonders, first part genuinely caring, second part sarcastically. 

“I um.. this my..I’m a-“ Louis begins but Harry finishes it for him “Virgin? Do you want to stop or is there something specific you want us to do…?” He hovers over him, with Louis’ legs in-between his. “No. Ugh. Just shut up and fuck me” frustration crosses over Louis, and he leans forward grabs his shirt and pulls him to connect their lips. Harry’s lips were a sin. Harry worked his lips against Louis’, playfully biting lightly on the bottom one and tugging it.

As Harry opened his mouth a little more, Louis sled his tongue down and moaned a little into the kiss. The vibrations of the moan went straight to Harry’s dick and he couldn’t take a minute longer. He pulled away and pushed Louis onto his back, his shirt still with a few buttons closed. Patience wasn’t on Harry’s side tonight, so he ripped apart Louis’ shirt, the last couple buttons flying open and tearing apart from the shirt. “Harry! My shirt!” Louis whined, complaining. “If you want to get fucked, shut up” Harry growled, unzipping Louis’ pants next and roughly sliding them in one go down his body. He came to a halt the moment he spotted the baby blue lace, accompanied by white frills. His mouth watered, Louis staring up at him in discomfort. 

“Harry?” He whimpered, a small hint of fear in his voice. He’s not sure if Harry likes it or not. Not sure if he accepts what Louis is wearing. 

“Fuck. So bloody fucking hot” Harry leans down, kissing his hip bones, then trailing down, leaving hot kisses along Louis’ aching cock that was restrained against the thin material of the thong. 

Louis melts like caramel as Harry continues on, making the fear go away. 

He then got off from the bed, bending down by his luggage and searched for the bottle of lube and a condom. Once he came across both, he grabbed them and went back to a desperate Louis, who was laying on his stomach, grinding against the sheets. “Obscene” Harry whispered, first word that came to his mind when he saw the scene in front of him. “Hurry up” Louis snapped, impatience crossing him. 

“Be patient”

Harry quickly discards his clothes as he sets the required materials on the side of the bed. Throwing his clothes across the room, he then climbs onto the bed and places his hands onto Louis’ ass. Spreading his cheeks, he put aside Louis’ thong string, and he then leans in, testing the waters, and circles his tongue around Louis’ rim. Louis pushes his bum backwards, surprising Harry with his reaction. 

Small kittens licks here and there, Harry then prods his tongue into Louis’ tight heat. “Oh fuck” Louis cries, breaths speeding up, slamming his hands above his head and fisting the sheets. 

Harry then pulls away, grabbing the lube to drizzle some onto his fingers. He bent down once again, tongue straight in but accompanied by a digit of his index finger into Louis’ hole. “Uh” Louis groans, digging his head into the mattress, moving his bum back into order to get more attention. Harry then slides in his first finger while dragging his tongue around the rim. Pumping in his finger in a couple times, he licks away at Louis’ hole. 

Louis mewls and moans, gyrating his hips, grinding against the bed to relieve some pressure off his hard cock, creating pleasure that swirled inside of him. He wanted Harry to fuck him so hard that he would see stars. He wanted aggressive fucking, sloppy kisses, purple bruises and bite marks on his chest, neck, and waist, and harsh red lines down Harry’s back. 

He yelped when Harry entered the second finger and his mouth was no longer occupied deep inside of him. “You love it don’t you? Dirty slut” Harry taunted, a harsh slap landing onto Louis’ bum. He moved his fingers inside of Louis, scissoring, spreading him wider. “Ad-add another” Louis asked, voice ragged. Complying, Harry added the third finger, immediately jabbing it into Louis’ bundle of nerves. “Oh fucking hell” Louis whimpered, pounding his fists. He was very vocal and physical and Harry loved. He fucking worshipped it. He doesn’t think he’s ever slept with someone so sinful, so obscene, angel-like, such pure innocence covering up a sexual being. If heaven and hell were to meet, it would be Louis. 

“You ready for me babe?” Harry wondered, slowly discarding his fingers. A swift nod from Louis, a couple yes’ and Harry pulls his fingers out, and helps Louis slip out of his thong. Grabbing the lube and condom, he slides the rubber on, pours a generous amount of lube and spreads it across his cock. 

Putting down the materials, he lines himself up at Louis’ hole, hands gripping Louis’ waist. 

“You ready?”  
“Fucking go already”

Inch by inch, he slowly entered, intertwining his fingers with Louis’. A small whimper leaves Louis’ mouth as he shuts his eyes and bites his lips. It hurts. The pain is nothing like he’s ever experienced. But he wants the pleasure so bad. He’s been told that if you want something, there will be pain at the start, the pleasure comes at the end. This is what he wants; to get fucked by Harry Styles. His head lays on the mattress, looking to one side. Harry leans down and kisses his exposed neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. “Come on love, almost there” He lets him know, peppering him with kind words and kisses to calm him. He tries to relax, breathing evenly but longingly. 

Once Harry bottoms out, he waits for the adjustment. Several minutes pass, taking a lot of willpower for Harry not to just come from the tight heat surround him. He’s never been with a virgin, and he doesn't take it lightly that Louis gave him his purity. He’s not going to use Louis. He’s not going to pretend that this doesn't mean anything. Despite the mutual hatred shared between the two at the start, he won’t deny he ended up falling for the crooked smile and the dorky glasses. He doesn't think he’s ever felt like this for anything. These feelings were just reserved for Louis. His attitude towards him changed from the start because of it. 

“Move” Louis speaks after the long wait and Harry thinks he’s seen heaven with the slightest shift. 

“F-fuck” he swears, shutting his eyes closed as he feels nirvana take over. A few shallow thrusts soon turn into deep and quick. For Harry it’s another world, but for Louis there is still slight discomfort. The only thing that kept him hard was Harry. The unidentified feeling he had towards him kept him hard, he wanted to be fucked hard and he needed it, but he could’ve gotten that from anyone. Why Harry? He has no clue. He doesn’t want to admit anything yet but as the thrusts are getting harder and quicker, butterflies are started to blossom in his stomach. Whirlwinds of pleasure are soon to be storms and lightening. “Oh god” Louis whimpers, fluttering his eyes open, and then immediately shut as Harry slams against a particular part of Louis’ body. 

Suddenly, coming to a halt, Harry pulls out slowly and flips Louis onto his back and then slams straight back in making Louis half shout his name. “Shhhh” Harry hushes into his ear. As his breath hit Louis’ ear, a shiver went down his spine, and his arms came to wrap around Harry’s biceps. Harry continued with shallow thrusts making them deeper, trying to pick up his pace with every swift movement of his hips. Louis’ nails scrapped down his biceps. His hands traveled to Harry’s back, nails dragging down to the middle of his back. Harry leaned down to steal a few kisses, trailing his lips down Louis’ chin and jaw line. Once he reaches his neck, he stops at his pulse point and lightly bites down. “I-I’m close” Louis whimpers, and Harry licks the spot he has bitten, sucking on it while repeating his actions over and over again. Pulling away, he has a smug look on his face as he looks down on the beautiful bruises he has created on the smaller boy. “Harry” Louis pants, tightening his grip on Harry’s back. “Harry, make me come already” He demands, a small hint of plead in his voice. Harry changes the angle by a tiny fraction, making every thrust hit the spot inside Louis every time. “Oh my fucking god” he screams, hands carding into Harry’s curls, tugging on the curls. Harry muffles Louis by smashing his lips once again on his. Harry takes in Louis’ whimpers and moans, feeling the vibrations ring through his mouth as he opens Louis’ mouth up and slides his tongue into the warmth of Louis’. 

The slaps of skin fill the room along with the sound of their slopping kissing. Louis pulls away, eyes closed, “I’m c-close” Louis murmurs. Two more thrusts has him coming, hot thin ropes of come splattering in between them. Harry shortly finishes after that, pulling out quickly and slips the condom off, tying it into a knot and aiming it for the trash can. Surprisingly not missing, he collapses beside Louis and pulls him in. “Hey” he whispers in his ear, arms wrapped around a sleepy boy. “H-hi” Louis softly speaks. “You know what would’ve been hot?” Harry speaks, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “What?” Louis responds, slightly irritated at the sticky mess he laid in. “If you called me Daddy” Harry chuckles, and Louis wants to slap him so bad but he’s too tired so replies with “Maybe next time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to harry styles. 
> 
> Ugh I hate having to write a fic where they have to wear condoms. Like yea I get it protection n all but you just know they're gonna be fucking for the rest of their lives so they might as well get tested and throw the rubbers out. 
> 
> Anyways part 2 will be done like soon. Sometime this week if I have time.


End file.
